


∆ 30 días OTP ∆ [[UrssUk]]

by Gegam



Category: Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, CountryHumans - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, Gay, M/M, Soviet Union, United Kingdom
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gegam/pseuds/Gegam
Summary: Unión Soviética x Reino Unido«Con solo verte pensé... Estoy jodido.»Yo, Mage, heme aquí otra vez :³Me ha encantado este shipp JAJA así que como no sé dibujar, pues me ha tocado escribir.¡Disfruten!ADVERTENCIA: Actualizaciones lentas.
Relationships: Union of Soviet Socialist Republics/United Kingdom (Anthropomorphic)
Kudos: 5





	1. Aclaraciones

**Author's Note:**

> Heyooo! Aquí Mage. 
> 
> Provengo de Wattpad, que es donde este fandom tan hermoso tiene una mayoría. Y he decidido mudarme parcialmente a AO3 para tener, por así decirlo, una "copia de seguridad".  
> Están destruyendo esa aplicación, por lo que quiero tener un "nombre" guardado al menos en un lugar, y qué mejor que aquí. Es la primera vez que publico en este lugar, por lo que me costará un poco adaptarme a toooda esta nueva forma de publicar.
> 
> Espero le encante al fandom de AO3 c:

Heyoo! Espero que les guste esto. 

  
Honestly me ha llegado p'al pincho el apenas hallar fanfics en español de UrssUk y pues, solo me queda escribir. F.

No habrá un curso lineal de la historia de toooodos los capítulos, solo serán pequeños momentos que irán variando.

Habrá una especie de combinación entre el 30 días OTP normal y el +18, para escribir de forma variada. Por lo que, claramente, esto tendrá más de 30 capítulos.

Habrá una advertencia de que es +18 para aquellos que les encanta el fluff y no tanto el contenido adulto. Y viceversa, claro.

También: Habrán días que lleguen a combinarse, ya sea porque lo amerita, como para "ahorrar" capítulos. (Cuesta un poco ordenar todo lmao)

Ambos son versátiles, pero quien toma más el rol de activo es URSS y quien toma más el de pasivo es UK. Digo, puede variar en alguna de sus acciones.

Habrán pretendientes para ambos, porque ambos son **_potentes_** lmao. Y bueno, que yo mismo roleando al UK también me he enamorao' y todo.

Las actualizaciones serán igual de lentas que los One Shots, pero aseguro que valen la pena :'^

Bueno, eso sería todo. Gracias por leer. Juas juas.

\- Mage.


	2. Agarrados de la mano + caricias

**_Londres, Inglaterra. 1942._ **

_Reino Unido._

«¿Por qué siquiera está aquí?»

Aquel pensamiento cruzó la mente del británico, sentado en una de las elegantes sillas de la amplia sala de reuniones de los Aliados, establecida desde la Gran Guerra. Se notaba tenso y en alerta, con la espalda erguida y ambas manos sobre sus muslos. Su mirada recorrió por centésima vez la habitación, antes de retornarla a aquel gigante rojo que le produjo aquel pensar en primer lugar.

La Unión Soviética. Un comunista. Con ellos, que son todo lo malditamente opuesto. Francia y él aún tienen un aspecto imperialista, y otros países estaban a favor de ambos europeos, como Nueva Zelanda y Canadá. Pero... URSS, quien mató a su padre imperialista para tomar el poder.

Unión de Repúblicas Socialistas Soviéticas.

El propio maldito nombre indica lo que es. Es imposible que lleguen a congeniar. Puede ser un experto negociando, pero Churchill se ha pasado de la raya esta vez. _No freaking way._

— _OK_ , creo que algunos aún no lo tienen muy claro, pues sigo escuchando murmullos que solo me indican que les parece algo increíble. Y es que lo es. Para qué mentir. — La voz de su hijo mayor lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y lo miró.— _USSR_ se unirá a nosotros formalmente; un aliado al que ayudaremos y nos ayudará, en quien podremos contar, pues tenemos registro de los movimientos _of_ _Third_ _Reich and Hitler._ Espero que lo traten con propiedad a pesar de nuestras diferencias ideológicas. Creo que todos quieren acabar este martirio de una vez.

Por un momento USA y el británico hicieron contacto visual que, a pesar de durar tan solo dos segundos, rápidamente se transmitió que aquellas palabras eran para reconfortarlo a él. Sabía bien su posición respecto al comunismo, que ha atacado a lo que solía conformar el antiguo Imperio Ruso. Él solo quería que su padre se mantuviera tranquilo, aunque él mismo no lo estuviera.

Bueno, más que nada, para que recordara la razón principal por la que estaba aquí.

UK discretamente asintió estresado, sin percatarse que su acción fue captada no solo por el norteamericano, sino también por aquel del que hablaban tanto esa tarde. Ese tensó su mandíbula, intensificando su amenazante aura.  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


¿Cuánto habría pasado de la reunión?

UK no tenía ni la menor idea. Se vería irrespetuoso si revisaba la hora, daría señales de su aburrimiento al igual que su ansiedad a causa de estar en la misma habitación que un comunista. Hablando del mismo, no tenía que ser adivino para saber que él era el que provocaba que se sintiera fijamente observado. Lo estaba fastidiando y le dificultaba realizar de forma eficiente sus intervenciones, que era de las cosas que más importaban en las reuniones con otros países o imperios.

El azul marino de sus manos volvió a posarse sobre sus muslos luego de pasearse entre sus brazos, su monóculo y la mesa. Símbolo de su inquietud.

Su vista encontrábase posando sobre la figura entusiasta del estadounidense, cuando sintió un roce en su mano que hubiera pasado por alto, de no ser porque se volvió en un firme contacto helado.

Extrañado bajó la vista, abriendo sus párpados con gran sorpresa al toparse con una mano rojiza. Intentó apartar su extremidad, acumulándose en su pecho un sentimiento de confusión y asco, solo para que el agarre se volviera aún más firme.

_« URSS, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo? »_

Pensó, alzando una ceja mientras elevaba su mirar al menor. No iba a apartarse, sería extraño y no tenía intenciones de verse ridículo frente a aquellos que eran sus aliados y estaban bajo su mando. ¿El gran Reino Unido comportándose de forma alborotada? No, jamás. Tiene una reputación que mantener.

Pero estamos hablando de URSS, aquel que tiene jodidos campos de concentración para aquellos que tienen tendencias homosexuales –¿Qué acaso este hombre no se había enamorado en su vida?–. Así que, ¿por qué está tomándole de la mano?

Un sentimiento extraño floreció en su pecho al sentir una suave caricia en el dorso de su mano, provocada por el pulgar del ruso. Aquel dedo subía y bajaba suavemente, brindando leves presiones por debajo de sus nudillos. UK se quedó hipnotizado, alejándose paulatinamente de la reunión, sin reaccionar a las ágiles falanges soviéticas que se colaron entre las propias, entrelazándolas con cuidado.

Terminando su acto, el británico parpadeó y volvió a la realidad, expresando toda su confusión hacia el de parche que solo dio una sonrisa ladina. Acto seguido, entreabrió sus labios para así comenzar a moverlos, formando una frase.

_"_ _Tranquilo."_

Reino Unido no entendió el porqué lo hizo, ni tampoco entendió porque su pecho se sintió ligeramente agitado y sus mejillas se calentaron.

Solo entiende, que se quedaron tomados de la mano el resto de la reunión. Siendo el soviético quien brindaba suaves caricias al británico.


End file.
